vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo (Zero Infinity - Devil of Maxwell)
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Apollo, Heinkel Frankenstein, Prophet of Olfyreus Origin: Zero Infinity - Devil of Maxwell Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Appears to be in his 20’s) Classification: Imaginator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly higher. Can regenerate any missing limbs by absorbing elementary particles in the surrounding environment), Enhanced Senses, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Black Hole Creation (Only in Shadow Form), Pseudo-Flight/Levitation via gravity manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Can breathe in space with no consequence, Resistance to ultra high and low temperature attacks and Spatial Manipulation (Was not bothered by Ryouga and Jun’s abilities during their encounter) Attack Potency: City Block level (Defeated Alexander in direct combat. The latter of which was dozens of times stronger in his Shadow Form at the time and was much superior to his Bright Form that granted him enough power to take down skyscrapers). Can ignore conventional durability with Gravity Manipulation and Black Holes. Speed: Hypersonic+ (Should be as fast as Alexander, the latter having reacted and dodged Ray’s ray gun shells, which he can shoot at Mach 10) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Exact level unknown) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Regeneration and Gravity Armor makes him very difficult to defeat) Stamina: Infinite (Imaginators do not need to eat or sleep and fight on indefinitely even while in space and without tiring while using astronomical amounts of energy with their attacks) Range: Melee physically, 187 meters with Gravity Manipulation (Covers this far with his powers) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Is a clever fighter and is very analytical, able to view the environment around him and is able to discern the nature of his opponents' abilities within a few seconds (as he was able to discern what Jun’s spatial manipulation powers can do just after taking a single blow from her). But becomes something akin to a mindless berserker when his mask is taken off, no longer able to think rationally, aggressively attacking everyone around him regardless of whether they are friend or foe. Weaknesses: Binding of Darkness only allows him to freely manipulate gravity in a limited manner (being only able to affect up to 187 meters). Will go into a berserk-like mindset when his mask is taken off, making him unable to act rationally in battles that may require it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bright *'Bright Form - Binding of Darkness:' Apollo’s first form as an Imaginator. Unlike other Imaginators, his Bright Form does not change his appearance in any way. While active, Binding of Darkness allows Apollo to freely manipulate gravity as far as 187 meters away for a variety of purposes: crushing an entire multi-story building until it was as flat as a piece of a paper, inhibiting his opponents’ movements by rapidly increasing gravity around them, creating a “gravity armor” to repel enemy attacks (ex. Ryouga in his Destroyer Maxwell form broke his arm when he tried to punch Apollo), increasing the force of his blows, and creating a “zero gravity” environment in which his foes are forced to float aimlessly in the air when there is nothing to hold them down. He can also walk on walls and other vertical surfaces and even reduce his own weight in order to remain unharmed after being knocked into debris with great force. Shadow *'Shadow Form - Gluttony Eraser:' The second form of Apollo as an Imaginator, which also does not change his appearance in any way. However, this form can be active only by removing the mask he wears. Doing so briefly revives Apollo’s mind and original name as Heinkel Frankenstein, Marlene Frankenstein’s brother. However, Heinkel has long since died, with only his burning desire to protect his younger sister remaining, causing him to go on a rampage, indiscriminately attacking anyone in sight even if Marlene is present. ** Gluttony Eraser allows Apollo to create spatial distortions in his vicinity that can disrupt other abilities involving the manipulation of space, as Jun was unable to close the distance between herself and Apollo nor could she attack Apollo or escape the range of the latter’s ability. This is only a prelude to Apollo’s true power: the ability to generate black holes, which absorb anything that is unfortunate enough to be caught in its gravitational pull. Energy, matter, buildings, people, heat, light, sound, all are unable to escape the anomaly's incredible suction effect, which distorts the world around Apollo while it is active. These black hole contain only but pure nothingness inside, being a void where the universe, space, time, directions, matter, energy, and concepts do not exist, extinguishing the bodies and minds of any who are caught inside of it. Apollo can even create as many of these black holes as he desires to prevent his foes from escaping. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matchups: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Zero Infinity - Devil of Maxwell Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Berserkers Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Space Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8